Mia the Muggle at Hogwarts!
by TheNinjaFromYesterday
Summary: Every 100 years or so, a muggle ignores the image of ruins over Hogwarts and continues on. The headmasters usually let them stay to let the students (pure-bloods) learn how muggles survive without magic. Mia stays longer than anyone expected. Half-abandoned? I may add a few chapters about a few future scenes later.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry_

_"Several wizards and witches who sent their child to Hogwarts believed that since to any muggle the castle looked like a run-down ruins they weren't allowed to go into. However, that was only images, even though they reached everywhere. Muggles could walk straight into the 'ruins' and not be bothered by any wards or spells. However, the image of the ruins continued everywhere to the eyes of muggles, and so they acted like there was a large gaping hole in the floor when, in reality, there wasn't. Luckily, muggles were warded off by the images of ruins. Only every 100 years or so, a muggle would pop by and the Headmaster usually let them stay so the students __(pure-bloods)__ learning at Hogwarts could see how muggles got by without magic." _Hermione finished the paragraph and stared at her two friends.

"Well? Wouldn't it be cool if a muggle could come to school? I mean, other than the parents at the end of the year to watch their muggle born graduate from here." She gushed, eyes glued back to her book.

"Yeah, I would love to see a muggle at school." Ron blandly said for Hermione's stake. Harry was silent. He was still trying to figure out who Nickolus Flammel was, after Hagrid slipped the name. Hermione poked the boy's side and began to rise, the two following her.

"What do we have now?" While Ron had memorized the timetable long ago, habit was a fickle thing.

"Transfiguration, Ron. Honestly, can't you remember that?" Hermione huffed as she shuffled her books around in her arms. They hiked their way up to the normal transfiguration room, Harry staring out the windows. He saw someone, tiny like a pea, walk calmly around the castle. Surprisingly, the student did not have the black robes every student was to wear. Harry shrugged it off. It could be a student that had frees today.

_Whatever. I need to get to transfiguration. _

* * *

"And I am proud to announce, as of today, we have a muggle visiting Hogwarts." Dumbledore beamed at the shocked students, gesturing to the girl that was getting way too close to the Slytherin table for the occupations to be comfortable.

She was defiantly labeled weird, not only that she was a muggle in an apparent ruins. She had bright, rainbow neon socks that were pulled high as they could go on her skinny legs, and ended shortly away from her tiny, tiny, _tiny _denim shorts. She had a shirt that was white has paper and had one red spiral on her tummy. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail that was droopy and several strands of hair sticking out everywhere. What was noticeable the most was the massive headphones she had on, connected to something behind her that was hidden by a white science cloak that almost touched the ground. Her shoes were black with rainbow laces, and had a brand that looked like DC on top of each other . She look to be about 11 years old.

She suddenly turned and went up the steps and behind the head table. She was staring up at the coloured glass and her hand almost touched it.

"And, she does not know where are here. All she sees is ruins. I have put several spells on her to ward away almost all spells and also pushing any human and magical creatures away from her. You may watch her, but if I feel any dangerous spells aimed at her, 1000 points will betaken from your house and you will have detention for the rest of the year." the threat was mostly aimed at the Slytherins, and they took note of it... mostly. "And how, how about we have dinner?" As usual, food appeared in front of everyone. Everyone tucked in, while keeping one eye on the muggle.

There was one moment when she walked down between the table, and everyone closest to her felt themselves being pushed away. When she was about to walk out of the room, she stopped and got the thing that was connected to her headphones. The muggle pulled out a thin rectangle box and tapped it a couple of times before she put away, and bobbing her head. Surprisingly, she began to sing.

_"I'm turning Japanese_  
_I think I'm turning Japanese_  
_I really think so_  
_Turning Japanese_  
_I think I'm turning Japanese_  
_I really think so_..._" _She laughed and skipped away.

"She's turning Japanese? I don't get it." Ron made a face as everyone else in the hall erupted into whispers.

"Ron, it's a song. She's not turning Japanese, she's just... repeating the lyrics someone else made. That's what singing is Ron. Unless you write your own songs." Hermione went off into her own land, muttering about she had heard that song before.

"I've heard it before. It's a pretty old song." Harry smiled at the memories of when he used to turn on the radio when the Dursleys were out.

"What's that box thing she had?" Ron asked, waving his hands around. "And that thing on her head? What was that?"

"That 'box' of yours is an iPhone. It's like a telephone, but it has other uses that I won't bother going into." Hermione took a deep breath. "And the things on her head were headphones. By the looks of them, they were Beats. Which means she must be _rich_." Hermione's eyes glazed over, and began to mutter about more things.

"Hermione, do you still have that book you have about muggles coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Ron sat up straight.

"Good idea Harry!" Ron agreed and turned to Hermione who was already cracking it open.

"Um, there's nothing about it other than the names of the previous muggles that visited. Their age is also here, and it looks like she is the youngest yet..." she fell silent, her eyes flicking through the sentences.

"We better finish that homework Professor Snape set us, other wise we'll be cooked." Harry set down his fork and knife and picked up his bag. Ron quickly followed Harry, tapping Hermione, telling that they were going back to the common room.

On the way back, they were chatting about how nasty Professor Snape was and his latest horrid motives, when they noticed they where being pulled apart. They looked behind them and saw the muggle girl walking behind them. They quickly moved out of the way, watching as the girl didn't glance their way. Harry soon noticed they were following her to the Gryffindor room, which was strange; how did she know where it was? Didn't she see this in ruins?

Sure, they saw evidence that she saw the 'ruins' when she walked behind a statue only to come out again to the middle of the hallway, stepping over air, and sometimes gingerly picking where she put her foot down.

Finally they were in front of the Gryffindor room entrance. The muggle walked past the picture of the Fat Lady, but doubled back.

"Mmmm... suppose I could explore one more room again..." She muttered, and clasped air in front of the picture. When she drew back, the picture followed.

"She sees me as a door." the Fat Lady explained to the shocked Gryffindors. "So I have to act like that." She sighed and beckon them up. "But you still need to tell me the password."

* * *

_Mia_

"Oh wow!" Mia, or more commonly know to the students and teachers in the castle (that she had no clue that was here) the muggle, gasped at the room she just entered. One massive but frayed and faded banner barely cluched the wall it refused to let go above some staircases built into the wall and under a bridge like thing also built into the wall. Behind the bridge that split into doors was some more stained glass, however much faded it was.

Mia turned around and smiled at the turned over table, and the few cards still left here after other curious humans like her exploring this wonderful ruins. The cards were strewn around an overturned table, with four ripped, dusty and about-to-fall-apart lounges surrounded it. They were all somewhat facing the fire place, ash still in the pit. The pokers where still hanging near the fireplace, but Mia had this feeling it was just for show.

"All though this is a wonderful place, filled with the secrets of the past, I must be getting back ta bed." Mia yawned, and exited the exciting room she _will_ come back tomorrow.

As she walked down the massive hallways, Mia hummed to the songs on her iPhone and practically skipped around any holes, debris and blocked exits.

"What a magnificent castle... can't believe no one else had gone here and researched it before... their loss!" Mia giggled, as she skipped down to her tent she had pulled up during the day. She paused her music, pulled off the headphones and cloak, setting them on the ground, and finally slipped into her sleeping bag, smiling at the rooms she had discovered.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello. And one thing: do you think that Mia has read Harry Potter? I'm still deciding... **


	2. Chapter 2

•Chapter 2•

•Mia's a what?!•

* * *

_Mia_

Mia's family, who all lived in Australia (exsept for Mia), absolutely loved to travel. By the age of 9, she had vistited all the capitals of each and every state and territory, had seen all the major attractions, and the next step down. Mia had gorn on a trip around Australia when she was 8, seeing springs where the aqua water was so clear you could see the bottom, stood on the heightest point of Australia, in both ways, and went down underground so much she has lost count (The sad side effect of traveling too much was the growing hate of camping). Mia had seen the beautiful, the history and the bloody side of Asutralia.

Yet nothing compared to the castle she appointed to herself to discover.

The lake sparkled when the sun bounced off the icy cold waters in the morning, the dark forest whispered secrets Australia couldn't even dream of having, and the castle was in its own catagory.

Mia fell in love with the ruins the moment she opened the tent flaps to leave the first morning at 7 am. She smiled as she slipped on her clothes, different socks (but the same pattern), different shorts (but the same style) and different shirt (This one was back and had a brand called BLEACH with fire at the start and end of the word). Everything else was the same.

"I'm so glad ta be here." Mia smiled and she spun around on the dewy grass. She gathered her breakfast from the tent and traversed to the Grand Hall (as she called it) to have breakfast.

Mia set up the portable stove infront of the stairs and pulled out a match. When she twisted the knob connected to the stove, Mia quickly striked a match and held it next to the thick plate with holes littered all over it. Suddenly there was flame hovering above the holes and Mia shook the hand with the match rapidly, making the flame go out. She sent her frying pan on the stove and chucked bacon on the frying pan. Soon the delicious smell of bacon swept the Great Hall.

* * *

_Harry_

Harry watched in amusement as he watched everyone around him but Hermione show different expressions of shock. Ron had his jaw open.

"Whoa!" he gasped. "How does she _do_ that?

"Ron, it's called a portable stove. When she turns the knob, special gas comes out and she lights it with a match, it catches on fire. She can control the size of the flame by turning the knob, making the gas that is on fire bigger or smaller." Hermione explained exasperated. "And Harry, please tell me you understood that."

"Raised by muggles, remember?" Harry pointed out, and Hermione adopted a relieved look.

"Thank god I'm not the only one who can understand this." Hermione turned to Slytherin table. "Ha! Look at Malfoy!"

Malfoy was a sight. Words couldn't explain the hilarious sight he was.

And so Harry cracked up.

* * *

_Mia_

Once she had done her delicious breakfast of bacon and hash-brown and washed the plates, Mia began her music and hummed as she skipped out the door to get her gear.

"Now, what ta do today..." Mia pulled out her laptop and booted it up. As she was typing her password in, her one of her favourite songs played through her headphones.

"Run away Run away

Leave you in the dust

Soak it up Soak it up

Won't you crush on me

Run away Run away

Leave you in the dust

Soak it up Soak it up

Won't you crush on me

Running free Running free

Driving me insane

Shut it down Shut it down

It's about to explode

Run away, Run away, Run away, run away..." Mia sang along as she brought up several word documents.

"Ahh... Let's test the waters!" She exclaimed as she found something on the screen. "Then I can see if I can swim or not. How I love swimmin'..." Mia slipped into something related to a daydream, before hopping up. She put the laptop on top of her sleeping bag and picked out things that would make a normal muggle adult confused.

(No wonder when the students of Hogwarts were totally out of it when they watched her set up something.

"She's testing the water." Hermione explained, pointing at the lake. "She's testing the water for any desieases, temperature and other things I would know if I continued learning in the muggle world."

"Why would you need to do that?")

As the instruments warmed up, Mia pulled out several sheets of paper, each with basic outlines for a proper experiment. She began to fill them out, and to the invisible students, most of them could not under stand it all.

* * *

_Hermione_

Hermione could see Draco's blonde head through several other students. He was practically scratching his head at nearly everything the muggle did. Hermione shared a laugh with Harry and turned back to the girl.

When she wrote her name, Hermione pointed it out to everyone around her. Sadly, she could only make out her first name, as the rest of her writing was chicken scratch.

There was another thing bothering Hermione. Mia defiantly seemed to be the same age as her, but here she was on her own and conducting experiments. She voiced her concerns to Harry, who agreed.

"By actions, she looks like a fully grown scientist. I mean, she even has the cloak!" Harry pointed to the suspious paper white cloak.

"Does it mean she's a genius?" Hermione wispered shocked.

"Nah..." Harry sweat dropped when he watched Mia belt out some song she was listening to.

"BOOM CLAP THE SOUND OF MY HEART THE BEAT GOES ON AND ON NA NA NA NA AND ON..."

* * *

_Mia_

Mia was proud to say that the lake was pure as anything could be AND at the perfect temperature to swim in. And so, as soon as she finished the report, she raced to her tent and dressed into her one piece togs. She set up her music on some portable speakers (Mia could remember in some vague memory some classmate saying they were the best speakers ever) and set her iPhone to random play. Then, Mia prodeced to jump straight into the lake.

(By now, all Hogwart students were in class... The teachers weren't happy with the loud music.)

Just as Mia was floating around relaxing, a ridiculously rude and sick song came on... Wiggle.

"How did ya fit all that... In dem jeans?" Mia sang along with the disgusting song, giggling as she swam to her towel. "You know what to do with that big fat butt!" It was lucky that Mia changed it to the next song, as the teachers went completely blastic at the start of the song.

"Ahhh... better get out of the lake... Lunch time soon." Mia streached as water droplets flowed down her. Once she had dried off, Mia shrugged on her cloak and took all her junk back to her tent, and grabbing her lunch (sandwich) in the same motion. As trotted back to the Grand Hall, snapping the beats over her ears and once again played her music.

Once Mia had finished her lunch in the Hall, she thought she should explore again. Instead of turning right like last night, she went down the steps two at the time which were on the left.

When she finally stopped, Mia could see her breath in the air.

"Whoa..." Mia breathed out again, her breath lasting longer. "Never fails ta entertain me." Mia giggled, and continued on into the space she deemed dungeons.

* * *

_Draco_

On the way out of potions to lunch, Draco manged to find himself following the muggle. You could clearly see her breath, and she only had a full body swim suit and her cloak on. Yet, she was continuing down and deeper into the dungeons. The muggle sailed past all the rooms Draco had been in before, but she stopped at a door where there was rumours saying someone's skeleton was resting inside.

"Ohhh..." She actually smiled and pushed the door open. Sure enough, bleached white bones in all, a skeleton was held up by cuffs to the wrists and ankles. "A skeleton!"

"She's excited over a skeleton?!" Draco whispered in shock. Mia (Draco found out that Granger had seen her name) pulled out some gloves from one of her pockets, and crouched next to the skeleton.

"Crushed skull... Broken arm... Ah, his leg is missing a bone... his fingers seemed to be joined tagether. Interesting... It seems like he died from being tortured and he had some kind of acid ta join his fingers." Mia made a motion that looked like she was patting his shoulder.

"Your last moments musta been hell." She smiled at him and skipped back out the door. Draco was awed (not like he would admit it aloud), she could take a few looks at a skeleton and find a reason that would perfectly fit what the remains explained. What else could she do?

* * *

**A/N: **

**Slang translation:**

**ta: to**

**musta: must have **

**tagether: together**

**•**

**Mia sings the lyrics wrong because that's how she (I) hears it. **

**I will try to limit the songs in this story, but you can never get to far away from the music.**


	3. Chapter 3

•Chapter lll•  
•Flying Muggles... Who would have thought of it?•

* * *

_Hermione_

Hermione's family lived surprisingly close to an airport, where planes would travel over their house and safely land on the run ways. Hermione couldn't remember when there was a time when a plane crash landed.

Hermione sighed peacefully as she swam around in her memories. Planes had flow over so much that it had been second instinct to ignore them when they got a bit too annoying during the holidays. Hermione thought it had been so silent when she arrived at Hogwarts, as the magic interfered with the muggle's electronics (Althrough she could never understand why Mia's tech stuff worked fine). The thrum of the airplanes from her memories was so loud she could almost hear it here...

Hold it.

Hermione shot up and ran to the window and broke out in a brillant smile. "It's a plane!"

Then she realised it was classtime and sat down quickly, blushing heavily. The noise was way too loud to concetrate on the school work so Professor Mcgonal let them crowded the windows. Surprisingly, Mia was waving around these red and white cones. Closing down from the sky was pure white storage plane with no logo imprinted on it's skin. Mia was easily derecting the plane to land with her cones, and the storage plane safely landed. It slowly pulled to a stop not far from Mia. The engine slowly pulled to a stop and the doors were thrown open. Mia, who'd long dropped the light cones, was waving like a frantic to the two people climbing out from the plane.

"What the heck is that?" Malfoy gasped.

"It's a plane." Harry started, remembering the dreams of flying away from his relatives on those. "Muggles can fly in them higher than a broomstick can."

"But-" Malfoy looked lost. Everyone who hated him had the pleasure of seeing his distress. Unless you yourself didn't know what the heck it was.

"How can it fly?" Ron asked and Proffessor McGonagall knew that they weren't going to get anything done in this class.

"You can all go down and crowd her." she sighed and almost immediately she was standing alone in her classroom.

* * *

_Mia_

"Mia! How glad is it to be with you!" a seriously blond girl, lighter than Mia's, bounded over from her plane and hugged her.

"So, how was your trip to the Netherlands?" Mia asked, hugging back.

"Oh, the flight was wonderful- all the flowers on the lands looked like a rolling blanket!" the blond girl sighed then paused. "Did your sense of story writing rub off me?"

"Zyana, that's just from reading oh so many fanfictions." Mia laughed. "I still can't believe that even your a mathematical genius, you go for flying."

"Yeah, it shocked nearly everyone. I think it shocked me too." Zyana sighed and began to walk back to the plane she was sharing with someone else.

"So, who's the dude?" Mia asked as a black haired guy was fooling around with the storage.

"Companion. His name is Rudolph." Zyana sighed in humor and shook her head when Mia began to hum Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. "Surprisingly, he doesn't hate that song. He laughs and sings along with it when ever someone sings it."

"Awesome!" Mia gleefully began to sing the Christmas song out very, very loudly. A deep voice began to laugh as sing along as well. The two blondes rounded the nose of the cargo plane and found a black haired boy, hair was was slicked back and laughing eyes.

"I see Zyana told you of my name, huh?" Rudolph chuckled, then took a double take. "You guys look so much alike!"

"That's because we're sisters." They said in union. Little did they know, other people were making double takes.

"So," Mia clapped her hands, "Do ya have the equipment?"

"Yeah, although, why do you need make a house?" Zyana said teasingly.

"It's not permanent; it's just temporary." Mia stuck her nose up.

"Do you need help with it?" Rudolph asked kindly. Mia rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah..." she said sheepishly.

Hours later, long after the sun had set, there was a nice and cozy 'temporary' house on Hogwart's grounds. It looked like a house, but there was ropes and pegs holding it down like a tent.

"Hey, you should stay the night; I'll show you what I've discovered." Mia offered, as they made the fire for tonight.

"Sure! We were planning it!" Zyana imminently agreed.

"Oi oi, I don't remember accepting that..." Rudolph shook his head, then heaving a massive sigh. "Looks like we are Mia." They watched as Mia lit a match and set the fire going.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1?" Zyana smirked at her sister.

"I'm thinking what your thinking B2!" Mia nodded.

"Guide songs!" they chorused together, and began to sing not only for a laughing Rudolph, but also a somewhat confused student population.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you to Primrosebutterfly for being the first to comment!

Thank you for those who have this followed for faved!


	4. Chapter 4

•Chapter 4•  
•Exploring Hogwarts-with company•

* * *

_Zyana_, _Mia and Rudolph _

In the breathtaking light of sun rise, where the sun reflected off the dew on the grass and the castle was waking up.

"So..." Mia asked her visitors as they made breakfast in the Great Hall. "Whadda want ta do?"

"Oh," Zyana looked around and took another bite of her bacon. "look around. Yeah, that seems ok."

"I can't believe I'm being led around by a 11 year old," Rudolph shook his head. "no offence."

"None taken." Mia shrugged. "I get it all the time." Once the dishes and the equipment were cleaned and stored back in Mia's house, Zyana took off Mia's headphones and put them down.

"Play the music aloud. I wanna hear it too!" Zyana pouted. Mia rolled her eyes and pulled out a square box.

"You still have that?" Rudolph asked, eye brows raised. "Even after all the things Maja Zenga created?" The two sisters looked at each other and cracked up, to Rudolph's confusion.

"Nothing, nothing, it just this holds memories." Mia waved him away and proceeded to pull out her iPhone and began to flick through. "Classic anyone? Or maybe Que Sera?"

"Classic, then set it on random." Zyana agreed, as they turned right up the castle. Soon, music began to play, the volume only loud enough so anyone could just hear it in the background.

"Where to now?" Rudolph sighed, slowly getting used to their behaviour.

"Oh, let's do a penny hike. Anyone got a coin?" Mia announced and all three began to dig around in their pockets.

"Ah-ha!" Zyana pulled out an Australian 5 cents. "Knew I had one around somewhere."

"Cool. Heads right, and tails left, right?" Mia asked the other two. They nodded and Zyana flipped the coin.

"Heads." she announced and they turned right along some hallway. "So, how has it been here sis?"

* * *

_Hermione_

To Hermione's shock, she found Mia, Zyana and Rudolph housed in the library music playing in the background, and silently reading books.

"Hey Mia," Zyana started, putting the book down gently. "Aren't these really old?"

"Yes. But this room was sealed when I first came here so the books are fine to touch. Just think of them new as the day they were bought. But with rips and frayed edges."

"Very convincing." Rudolph dryly said.

Hermione was confused. How did the library seemed sealed? The books had a time freeze on them so they wouldn't fall apart. She opened her mouth to correct them, but realized just in time that they didn't know magic was all around them. Rudolph closed his book and navigated around the book shelves. As Hermione was curious, she followed him and to her greatest shock, he turned around and looked her in the eye.

"Look, who the heck are you? And why can't Zyana or Mia see you and all the other million people here?" he demanded lowly. Hermione's jaw dropped and she stared at her.

"Well, uh..." she began and wordlessly took him to the librarian.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you _Dinodude7_ for reviewing. I'm glad you find it beautiful.


	5. Some sad news

Ughhh... I can't find any motivation to write. I mean, I've got lots for my stories Lyall and The Loner, but this story has all but completely left my mind.

I've decided to explain what I had in mind for this story, and then it's done.

You can ask me if you want to take it up, that's fine. PM me, you know the usual.

So... this is what Mia the Muggle at Hogwarts was _supposed_ to be about.

* * *

Mia is linked to my story on Ao3, Memories of Long Gone. If you've read that, then you can guess what she is. But I bet you haven't.

Anyway, Mia is a girl that has been reborn over and over like any other soul, but her memories do not reset with every death.

She's been in every universe you can think of. Even other AUs of Hogwarts. Supernatural, Sherlock, Naruto, Stargate, etc, she's lived through thousands of variations of them.

This life, she wanted one where she could kick back and relax, and so she invented a bunch of stuff that wasn't supposed to exist until 200 years or more in the future. Like many people in other worlds, she creates a fake identity so she can go around doing jack crap without anyone bugging her. This personality is : Maja Zenga, as Mia's first name starts with a M and Zyana's first name starts with a Z. Her sister knows about Maja and Mia, but not about her past lives.

Now, for this world... let me pull out my book and I'll copy word for word what I had in mind.

* * *

explosions!

games - racing, shooter games, MMORPG (DragonNest)

Third year: dementors effect muggles much more so Mia is affected deeply. Mia tells about her lives to a grim like dog (Sirius).

Fourth year: Mia updates her lives. Magical are shocked at the different shit she went through (things like torture, out cast, racist people, all seriously horrible things, with a few and far in between good lives).

Movie Fridays

Day after the First task, Mia plays Harry Potter #1. SHOCK!

Happens to all of the movies.

Often recites lines.

In past lives Mia has been the director for the Harry Potter films and therefore the movies include everything about the books and each movie is over 2~3 hours long.

Mia has been magical! Magic wipes her brain of every magical life. As soon as she regains magic again she remembers it... and forgets once she dies again.

you have a magical life if you kill in your last one.

The more you kill, the more powerful you are.

to gain magic in every life you have to call Death. To summon Death, one must kill someone who has killed over a thousand people and know about other shit. They're in (a) Naruto universe.

Hallowe'en - just before Mia kills the guy, he tells her about the thousands of people he's sensed. Mia knows because her AI, something like JARVIS, has told her ages ago. Mia gets magic!

Harry's owl is Death.

Mia still cannot see the students and teachers of Hogwarts! This all happens in Fifth Year.

sixth year is when Mia is shown to the magical side of Hogwarts. Mia is not surprised and continues on like she knew they were there all along.

* * *

Soooooo... yeah. That's basically it.

I'm am so sorry that couldn't keep this going, but I had no complication and jazz. There was nothing to write about.

Bye bye,

_TheNinjaFromYesterday_

PS:

One story that I am defiantly continuing (not to mention the writing is a _little_ bit better) is my other story Lyall. It's on Ao3, Wattpad and on here. It would be amazing if you could check it out. It's Marvel Comics X MCU X X-men: the movie X other Marvel movies.


End file.
